Thinking Of You
by Rachhh123
Summary: Nessie's growing up, all Jacob is allowed to do is think about her...
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is my first story - hope you all like it. I'm hoping to make it a multi-** **chaptered story, featuring Nessie and Jacob as the main pairing!**_

_**Disclaimer - I wish.... believe me. Nope the name isn't Steph - to clarify - they're not mine. Just the idea.**_ _**Nor is the song,** 'Thinking of you'**, mine - Katy dibbed that one.**_

**_Again, hope you like! _**

**_x_**

* * *

**Thinking of you**

**Chapter 1**: First Day Nerves

Nessie's POV:

For all of my 6 years, I've been home schooled. Not that I look 6, I look more along the lines of 16. I know my mother had started a new school, away from her home, and expected to fit in. At first she resented having to leave her cosy, scorcher of a home in Phoenix. But me - I didn't see starting school this September all that frightening. I have always dreamed about what it would be like to go to school, where no one knew me. So I wasn't known as 'ikle Nessie, the vampire kid'. Joining in a new school gives me the chance to be whoever I want and not have to worry about people thinking you're going to jump on them and drain them of blood –it's so degrading. I do know how to control myself thank you very much! It's going to be a BIG change, being a new person, my own person, who I've always wanted to be.

Nervous? Me? Yeah, of course I am; who wouldn't be? I mean, considering I'm known all over LaPush - it'll be really odd no one knowing anything about me. Jacob and I love adventuring almost everywhere, I was Marion Ravenwood and Jacob was Indiana Jones - Jacob came out with that once and it just sort of stuck - I never get tired of that game, Jacob always makes it fun. Jacob's always been my best friend, ever since I first saw him that morning. The morning when his face looked all funny and everyone was buzzing around screaming at him for doing something "unacceptable" – I still don't know what that was, no one would tell me, they always said "when you're older" – I hate it when they use that phrase on me.

2nd of September and I was awake long before Auntie Alice burst her way into my bedroom at exactly seven o'clock. She was bouncing up and down squealing,

"NESSIE! NESSIE! Are you ready for your first day of high school? I've got your clothes all set up for you in your bathroom. I hope you like them; I tried to go casual. Rose and I are going to do your hair for you when you're showered. Your mom and dad are downstairs. They're going to – no wait, they're coming up now. I'll be back in a bit," and she left the room still mumbling to herself. I'm shocked to say that I actually understood all of that; that's what you get from being around Auntie Alice ever since you were born. It also comes in handy when you're half a vampire when Auntie Alice goes on one of her mind boggling one-sided conversations.

I was just digesting what she had said about my mom and dad coming to see me, when they popped their heads through the door,

"Good morning sweetheart, how did you sleep?" I had slept over at grandmas and grandpa's because they all wanted to see me go for the first time, taking photos, the whole enchilada!

"Yeah, um, I mean I'm pretty nervous, I've been up for a while,"

"We know, we just wanted you to be able to relax – if you could that is, before your aunts attacked you." I love my mom; she always makes me forget about the things that I worry about. Instead of fretting about my new school and the fear that I have of not fitting in with new people. I was now freaking out about what Auntie Alice could have set out for me to wear. I hope that she did what she said she was going to do and organised me an outfit to wear that was "casual" and Nessie casual, not Auntie Alice casual.

Dad pulled me out of my daze, "Nessie, it's going to be ok, I'm sure Auntie Alice hasn't gone overboard. Grandma is going to make you whatever you want for breakfast," Since Jacob is a… _over-eater_, grandma is always stocking the kitchen fully with anything and everything he could possibly want. I've got used to the peculiar taste of human food, and to my surprise – after a lot of trial and error – I have found some meals that are actually appealing to me. "So when you're ready come downstairs and she'll whip it up for you" and with that they both got up off the edge of my bed and left my room.

All that thinking had made me famished, so I began the descent. Seeing Auntie Alice bobbing around everywhere reminded me that I couldn't wait to go to school. Wow, that sounds weird! – Me going to school. I had the urge to squeal, but I had a feeling that it might throw Uncle Jasper over the edge. Auntie Alice shot over to me before I left the stairs; my mood was perked up because just seeing Auntie Alice running around like a mad-hatter, "CARLISLE! WHERE'S THE CAMERA? Seriously, our little Nessie is going to school for the first time! WE CAN'T MISS THIS PHOTO OPPORTUNITY!"

Ever since I was born, I've been having multiple birthdays in a year due to the rapidness of my growing; it seems like I have 20 scrapbooks that Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose have made for me. I love my scrapbooks. They always make me laugh, there's a picture that was taken on my "11th birthday" and Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were bickering over who was stronger – Uncle Emmett obviously, Uncle Jasper isn't stupid! – Uncle Emmett being Uncle Emmett, he took the whole thing a smidge too far and got Uncle Jasper into a head lock to prove his point. Auntie Alice already had the camera out, snapping photos, turned to them, rolled her eyes, "Strike a pose!" Uncle Emmett glared at Uncle Jasper, his eyes wide and lips were pressed into a dot, while Uncle Jasper let his tongue fall all floppy and out of his mouth. It's physically impossible for me to look at that picture and not laugh!

I was now both overly excited and my stomach was churning because I was so nervous, it felt like butterflies were having a rave and used my intestines as party streamers. Uncle Jasper, I could see out of the corner of my eye, he was sat in the corner; his arms in a death grip around his knees holding them to his chest. Rocking back and forth from all of the emotions being signalled from me - I guess I did throw him over the edge, _Whoops - sad day!_

"Morning Nessie, what do you want for breakfast? Anything you fancy?"

"Fruit Loops?" I made it sound like a question. No matter how full my stomach was with the butterflies I could not turn down breakfast, I was just too hungry!

"Sure thing" and almost instantaneously a big bowl of colourful loops appeared in front of me. I love vampires!

"Where's Jacob?" I asked the room between bites.

"He's almost here, he didn't want to miss anything. He's just finishing patrol." My mom was the one who answered, she looked engrossed into a conversation between her my dad and Uncle Emmett, obviously not.

The sliding door crashed open, and almost shattered the glass. There was a sharp intake of breath by someone next to me, I knew from past experiences that it was grandma.

"Did I miss anything?" Jake looked flustered and worn from running all night, "Morning Nessie," he kissed my forehead "you excited?"

"-ish" I mumbled with a mouthful of Fruit Loops

"Come on, you know you can't wait," Jake is so good at this; completely changing my mind about things, sometimes better than Uncle Jasper. It's like were on the same frequency, and I pick up on his moods and him on mine. It's so weird!

"Yeah, you're right,"

It's as if there alarm bells going off in Auntie Alice's head telling her of me and my mom looking forward to something she can Barbie us up for, because she ran up to me and grabbed my arm pulling Aunt Rose as well and dragging us upstairs.

"Ness, get in the shower, we only have an hour and forty minutes before you have to leave, we need to hurry. Be quick,"

I showered and waited for my doom from the Pixie and Supermodel – my dad usually gets a kick out of my nicknames for my aunts, not that they leave my head.

I was pampered - to an extent; when my mum rejected the foundation; "She doesn't need it". I was plonked on my fluffy pink chair at my vanity table – Auntie Alice couldn't help herself – and I was tortured! I think Auntie Alice had hoped that when I grew up I would have grown a fondness for her makeovers, but much to her dismay, I had taken after my mom with her hatred of being Barbied by my dad's sisters.

I got downstairs, pampered, and content with what Auntie Alice had chosen for me to wear, and she had decided that I wouldn't go for anything designer on my first day at school. _THANK YOU! Thank you, Thank you, THANK you!_ She had settled with some skinny dark denim jeans and a blue and white checked western style shirt, it went with my casual disarray of copper curls that stopped just above the waistband of the jeans. I was proud of Auntie Alice she had done OK. That was until I saw the 6-inch heels by the door, did she expect me to wear them? By the look on her face I could tell she was yelling internally at me; _YES! You are wearing those. _Yeah, OK I'll admit -they're lovely, and I have the grace of a vampire, but seriously, I'm already at 5 foot 6, do I really need any more height? After about half a minute of Auntie Alice glaring innocently at me, I eventually gave in, I can't say no Auntie Alice, especially when she made that face - it's impossible!

She whipped out the camera and Uncle Jasper had emerged from the corner. She'd set the camera on a timer on the tripod. I jumped into Jacob's arms; it took the picture with a shocked expression on his face and me giggling and staring into the lens. As always, my family looked like the people straight out from a Vanity Fair photo shoot, with very little effort on their part.

They waved me off, at the side of the car. Screaming when we were driving off like I couldn't hear them, the "I love you"s and the "have fun"s. As always, Uncle Emmett had to be so unique, so he said,

"Try not to burn down the school!" Just because he'd made a human flame-thrower of himself in one of his senior years, doesn't mean that I was going to the same thing, you know 'cause of the small fact that I want to live.

Jake had won the argument between him and my dad, about driving me to school on my first day. I don't know how he won, but he did. Anyway, I was there driving off in Jake's Ferrari that my dad had bought for him one Christmas, his eyes almost popped out of his head when he turned the keys in his hand and saw the black horse on the yellow background. I love that memory - it always makes me chuckle. Jake sped along the roads, like my family, he thought that cars were designed to have their speed limits maxed out.

We turned the corner, Jake had slowed down to 50mph, and when the Forks high school sign appeared, the butterflies returned.

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought... R&R? - It's much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Righteo, here goes the second chapter. I wasn't so sure on how to finish it, and my editor - otherwise known as my sister - went to her prom. So, I re-did the ending a few times. Hope you like how it turned out.**_

_**Disclaimer- To clear it up - Nope, the name still isn't Steph… **__**Nessie, Jacob and any other original people from **Twilight **aren't mine. But idea and the newbies are all mine… The song **__"Thinking of You"__** is still not mine, no matter how many times I sing it daily, Katy has still dibbed that one.**_

_**On with the show…**_

**_x_**

* * *

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter 2:** So, This is What Being a Real Teenager is Like?

**Nessie's POV:**

"I'm nervous Jake,"

"Don't be, you'll be magnifio!"

"Since when do you speak Italian?"

"Since about ten minutes ago when I googled Italian praises " I figured that looking side ways at him out of the corner of my eye would be better than any answer could have ever come up with.

We were in the parking lot; I had that feeling you get when you know that some one is watching you. That could have something to do with the flashy light blue Ferrari "California" sitting next to their worn and used vehicles. Jake's car looked god like compared to the out-dated trucks surrounding it.

"You know where you have to go?"

"No, not really," _Like I know where I'm supposed to be going... I'm a newbie to this Jake!_

"Come on, let's go and get you sorted out." He opened his door and went for my schoolbag. Thankfully Jake had bought me my bag; it was just a regular, 'nothing special about this backpack' backpack. I'm sure that if Auntie Alice had chosen me a bag I'd be lugging around a Chanel or a Prada - not really the attention that I would like on my first day of high school.

Jake took my hand and we headed towards the door that looked like the entrance. To their knowledge, I had no clue that I was being leered at and talked about. Well it wasn't in their knowledge that I'm part vampire – I'm able to hear every word, every breath and every one of the thirty or so people's heartbeats.

Jake obviously noticed the sudden increase in my nervousness due to my immediate popularity - he gripped my hand tighter as if to say _"Don't worry, You'll be magnifio!"_ Seriously, Jake has some magical ability to make me feel comfortable when he's with me. He must be Harry Potter and Uncle Jasper mingled into one person! Wow! That'd be _awesome_ to see.

We just about reached the front office doors, and a nerdy looking guy strolled up to us; he looked as if he really didn't want to be there with the pretty new girl, and for all he knew, Jake was my boyfriend; my older and freakishly tall boyfriend. _Yeah, O.K_

"Hey. Um," Jacob turned to face him "my friends were wondering-" A lanky boy about my age - well the age I'm supposed to be - interrupted him, "Dude - just us?"

"Well. Yeah, ok I was wondering too,"

"Go on" Jacob seemed uninterested in what the nerdy boy had to say, but I could easily tell that he was humouring him.

"How tall are you, man?"

"6 foot 7"

"Woah" and he just left, just like that... _Yeah, ok._

Jacob held the door open for me - he's so sweet. He got me my schedule. I was in one of my dazes - Forks high school surprised me, what with its architecture, and sporting trophies. I never knew that they were that popular at schools, I mean I've watched 90210 and everything. I never thought that schools actually use the student's artwork as decorations around the school!

Jake left me to fend for myself after I hugged him goodbye. I kept telling myself; _you'll see him in 6 hours... it's only 6 hours. _

I tried not to look like a newbie, (even thought it was plainly obvious that I was) so I attempted to memorise the map they had given to me. Thanks to my super vampire memory, I succeeded! _Whoopah!_

English was my first lesson - I've always loved English, it's one of the few subjects that you can count on your imagination to help you through it and you can never be wrong. I headed straight to the classroom; S6 - I would have had no clue where I should be looking, if it weren't for my amazing map reading skills. I knew that I would need to past the library and go around a corner and the room should be visible. It was. The bell to signal the beginning of lessons had not sounded yet, but there was a teacher in there. I decided to take the opportunity and introduce myself without the embarrassment of doing it in front of hundreds of people- which I'll be doing for the rest of today.

The teacher - a pretty woman - tall, short blonde hair and an hourglass figure - scrunched her eyes together. Probably because a random student walked in, who she'd never seen before. I don't blame her; I tend to get that reaction on a daily basis.

"Um, Hi, I'm Renesmee Cullen, I'm a new here today, um," I must have inherited my mom's habit of over using the phrase "um". Thankfully, she knew what I was going to say, and took over,

"Hello. You can sit over here," she lead me through the artificial corridor made of tables and chairs "I'll go and get you your books that you'll need. Will you be ok for a second while I run to the store cupboard?" Before I could answer, she left.

About 13 seconds had passed and three girls walked in, one accidentally crashed into the television behind the door - a pretty stupid place for a big boxy T.V like that one. It was fine - I don't even think that she noticed were all too engrossed in their gossiping. I tried to look as if I wasn't listening - I think I succeeded rather well.

"Did you see the way he looked at her, Dan? I don't think I could be able to amount to that. Have you seen her - she's like a supermodel. I'm a lanky sti-". They stopped suddenly. It probably had something to do with a pretty girl who was aimlessly doodling on a notebook. A girl who none of them knew. They walked over to me. I could hear my heartbeat pick up - I was afraid that maybe they could hear it too.

"I haven't seen you around here. Are you new?"

I had to choke out something "Yeah, I am" _Well, that was impressive..._

"Have you just moved here or something?"

"No, I've lived in Forks ever since I can remember," I didn't think it would be wise to say that I've lived here since I were born – as I was and I'm still afraid of it slipping out that I'm technically only 6 years old and in high school. "I was home schooled"

"Woah, so you've never been to a real school before? Like ever? ... If you've always lived in Forks, how is it that I've never seen you?" Saved by the bell! ... and the teacher.

"I spend a lot of time in LaPush"

English went past pretty quickly. I was seated next to one of the chatting girls, Elenor - but she preferred Ellie - and a window. Ellie wears glasses and has long mousey brown hair flowing past her shoulders in waves, she had quite a bit of make-up on, but it was easy to tell that she is naturally beautiful. Throughout English, she was telling me about the places that people like to hang out, and that I could sit with them at lunch if I wanted. _Yeah, that sounds O.K_ I said that to her, and then second bell went. I had heard every word that Mrs Harrison has said during the lesson. I can't say as much for Ellie though.

The lessons flew by with ease. School was easier than I'd contemplated. One of Ellie's friends called Maya or Mai - "I don't really mind what people call me - within reason" was in my next two lessons, Social Studies and American History. I loved history. Of course I did - Uncle Jasper taught that to me; he was the best for that subject, he was there for most of it.

We went outside for lunch. It's good that I am half of _human_ mom - I don't sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds have been implanted into my skin. I just have a soft glisten to me in direct sunlight, but it's not really noticeable to humans - so I'm safe.

The apple that I had bought just lay of the picnic table, uneaten. I wasn't too fussed about eating; I had hunted yesterday and I had a relatively large bowl of Fruit Loops this morning. I'm good for now.

Ellie, Dan, Mai and I sat around the table - they were fascinated by me being home schooled. I assured them that it's not all what it's cracked up to be. My parents always make sure that I do every bit of work I have been set. It's kind of a pain, know that they'll attack me about homework and such. We started chatting about Mai and her _love interest_ as Dan had put it - she got a shove in the arm for it. He's called Adam; "He's got gorgeous blue eyes, shaggy brown hai - ooh look, he's arrived."

"Good morning Adam, how did you sleep?" this was Dan, I could tell that she was the sarcastic type; her and my mom will get along like a house on fire!

Adam appeared to the type of person who would be up for anything - a trip to the Australian outback? Oh yeah, sure, no problem.

Mai was just staring at him - her expression was drenched in devotion. I don't think he was awake enough to notice her really.

He was listening to his Ipod, leaning against the wall next to the table. I guess he does have a charm about him. He worked that 'bed head' look well; alarmingly skinny - it sort of looked as if he had lost a lot of weight in a short amount of time.

Mai was right; those peepers of his were like "hypnotic oceans of pure blue" - calling them oceans don't really do them justice really. They're more like the sky on a cloudless day (not that there's many here in Forks) Yeah, that's Adam's eyes... I pulled myself back to reality, _wait, how long have I been looking at him? Stop staring at him you freak! Mai likes him!_ I pulled myself away from his eyes and engrossed myself in Dan's chat-fest.

Science arrived. I'm pretty awesome at science - I would be I was taught by grandpa. But, as I was introducing myself to the teacher, he told me that there was only one seat left. It was next to Adam...

_Oh, this is going to be interesting..._

* * *

**I'd love to know what you thought… R&R- it's much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: The name still isn't Steph… so **__**everything you recognise is hers – the newbies and idea are MINE. Katy has still got dibs on her song **__"thinking of you". __**Darn!**_

_**On with the show… **_

_**x**_

* * *

Thinking of you

**Chapter 3:** Oh, boy

**Nessie's POV:**

In science we were being taught about radioactivity. I already know all of that, Gamma Rays, X-rays, ultraviolet, visible spectrum – Richard Of York Gave Battle In Vain -, infared, microwaves and radio waves. The ionising radioactives are Gamma Rays, X-rays and Ultraviolet – they apparently burn vampires. _But I'm not so sure about that one… _

Seen, as I probably knew more than this than the teacher did, I didn't really need to listen to his lecture… I wish I did though, because then there would be a chance that the lesson would go by a lot quicker. _Were my blinks in fast forward, or is the lesson going by in slow motion?_

Adam looked at me a few times – I think he thought I couldn't see him, but he didn't know about my amazing skills – and smiled to himself a few times too. _You need to stop liking him; Mai likes him and has done for longer, much longer. _

I didn't expect my little internal pep talk I had in science to work. But it did. Yeah, he's still really pretty, but I don't need a boyfriend right now, especially the boy that one of my new friends is crazy about.

I was practically tackled at the door.

"Hey Ness, it's my birthday next week, I'm organising a mall day and then a slumber party at my house. You in?" I've never been too crazy about malls, what with all the bargain hunters, sale addicts and Auntie Alice running around like a bat out of hell! But you never know; it could be different experience without Auntie Alice buzzing around.

"Yeah, I'm in. That sounds fun" I knew Auntie Alice would love me for that. I just hope the mall bit would be a different experience going with friends than with the Pixie.

"Great, I was thinking Saturday. Is that OK for you?"

"Yeah, Saturday's great," I was stood in the parking lot with Ellie, waiting for Jake to come and pick me up, _where is he, he's 5 minutes late picking me up. That's so not like him. _Then as I was thinking that, Jake appeared a few metres away. He was on his motorbike. I love that thing; it's so sleek and pretty, but Jake over-powered the large bike with his overly tall and muscular body.

"Woah! Who is _that_? – Ness, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend." I could tell by her face that she would like to meet him. "Come on," I pulled her by the arm – not that it took much effort, she was almost walking faster than I was. I stopped at the side of the bike. "Hey Jake,"

"Hi Nessie, how was it?"

"Better than I thought it would be," it was, I'd expected to be isolated because I was the new girl, I guess my beauty took the reins today. "Jake I'd like you to meet my new friend; Ellie. Ellie, this is Jake."

Ellie looked like a crazed fan girl, with the baffled expression she had plastered to her face. I ushered her away about a minute later, because I had a feeling that if it were up to her, she'd concrete hers and Jacob's feet to the ground where they were and never move. I guided her over to Mai and Dan, knowing that they'd not let her follow Jake home and me.

I straddled the seat behind Jake on his bike, put on my assigned helmet, and we were off. I didn't even have enough time to register the gasps made by the student body; we were breaking the national speed limit just getting out of the parking lot.

Jake was the first to talk, "So who were the brunettes?"

"Oh. Um, the taller one with the baby fat is Dan, and the skinny one next to her is Mai. They're mine and Ellie's friends." Jake shut off the revving engine once we were in front of the mansion.

"Nessie! How was it?" at first I assumed that it was Auntie Alice, but to my surprise - it was my mom. Auntie Alice wasn't long after her though. I re-told my day, dad looked a bit wary at one point when I was telling them about lunch, as Adam popped into my head. _Whoops! Sorry dad. _I'm going to take it that he doesn't like the idea of boys in my head, well he's going to have to get over that one… _sad day_. After I had finished my story, Jake suggested we go for a walk; "I want to talk to you more." As always, I accepted his invitation, and needed a rouse to get out of the question firing zone.

"Be home before dark" there goes my dad, he's always worrying. I think it could be one of his hobbies, he does it so well.

We ran out the sliding door and into the forest, out of hearing distance. Once we were safely out of range, Jacob turned to face me.

"I had a feeling that you'd like an escape from the bombardment"

I couldn't help giggling, I was thinking the same thing before we left the house, "Yeah… Thanks Jake" I sat down on a tree trunk's roots.

Jake went behind a thick tree to phase and started to jump around the trees trying to capture a butterfly. I decided to do a bit of hunting - I had nothing else to do. I took down a small elk – not by best work, but I was only comfort eating. The feeling I got when I was looking into Adam's light blue twinklies, I had never experienced before. Ever!

Jake obviously noticed that my strong front had been pulled down, he nudged me with his cold, wet nose as if to say, "what's up?"

"I'm confused…" I was talking to myself now "I've never felt like that before. He was so pretty, and then after I told myself not to like him because Mai likes him, I do still think he's pretty, but I had a best friend kind of feeling towards him..."

Jake released his prisoner, and went back behind his tree and phased, he was in his human form, in his usual black sweat pants. He got me into a hug that if I were fully human, I would have been compressed into oblivion. I love Jake's hugs, it's almost as if he squeezes the problem out of me and then the problem gets lost. When I was 2 – and I looked about 8 – my bear factory bear 'Patch' got lost, I didn't want to sleep without her, I knew she'd be upset. Jake got me into one of his hugs – only a looser one - and he promised me that he'd find Patch for me. It turned out that she was under my bed the whole time. I fell asleep that night, content and happy. Patch was bak where she's supposed to be; in my arms. Jake always makes everything better, no matter the size of my problem. I love him so much!

Even though I wasn't directing my monologue at him, he replied, "You too good for him anyway Nessie, you know that right? Your friend Mai and Adam will be really good together. I know that, you know that. Don't worry, you know that you'll find someone you want to be with and who wants nothing but you." I just nodded, he's so compassionate and caring. I know that I wouldn't ever want to be with Adam, I wouldn't do that to Mai. I'm not going to look anymore – searching for anything in Adam. I believe that the person who I'm supposed to be with... no, who I'm destined to be with, yeah, he'll come around soon. I'd love to be really close; best friends for a long time before anything remotely like a relationship would happen.

We settled against a furry tree trunk. Jake had me wrapped tightly in his arms – feel as if nothing in the world can harm me when I'm near with Jacob. He's my fuzzy protector.

Twilight came strolling by; we headed back towards my parent's cottage, mindlessly chatting about the movie _Knowing_ we'd seen last Saturday at the movie theatre, "You can't know that the alien dudes didn't kill anyone when they were on earth scaring the hell out of that family," W_hat? They were there to gather people for a new planet - did you watch the same movie as I did?_

"Why would they kill people when they knew that the sun was going to destroy the earth?"

My house appeared from behind the trees a few seconds later. I love its old English charm and the small yet elegant garden at the front. I've got really vivid memories of playing hide and seek with Jacob in that garden – the trees came in handy. That was a fun day, we played for about 5 hours – Jake never got bored with my games. He comes up with games of his own sometimes, like "The Adventurers; Nessie and Jacob" – we still play that one. Two weeks ago, Marion Ravenwood discovered the 'Aztec's gold chalice', and Indiana and I returned it to the Aztec chief – otherwise known as Jake's dad – he rewarded us with chicken nuggets and fries.

Jake kissed my forehead "Sweet dreams, Nessie darling"

Once I was snuggled into my crisp new sheets, I was asleep before I hit my pillow.

* * *

_**R&R – it's much appreciated.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This is the shortest of my chapters so far, but I HAD to do one in Jacob's point of view… it was needed. **_

_**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, nor is Katy Perry's **__"Thinking of You". __**As much as I want them to be… they're not. Damn it!**_

_**Here it is…**_

* * *

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter 4 – **Get Out Of My Head People…

**Jacob's POV:**

_I kissed her on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Nessie darling" ._I hope she'll be ok. Just keep telling yourself Jake - _when she realises she'll come to you, when she's ready she'll come to you._

After I said goodnight to my Nessie, I retreated into the forest. Once I had phased, voices were in my head, _Jake, is Nessie all right? -_ The most obvious thing in the world is for that to be Seth, but it wasn't. It was Leah, what the hell? -_ I overheard you two talking earlier, she sounded upset. _Was she really concerned about anyone but herself? GASP! Her and my Nessie had become friends over the years, but they're not exactly the best of friends. Leah flipped when I started thinking of Nessie as more than a little sister. She thought Nessie would take me from my line of duty, and she'd never see me again. What she didn't realise that would be pretty hard for me to do that seen as I need to continue phasing and doing my work to remain at this age for as long as possible, for forever, there with my Nessie.

_Yeah, she'll be OK, just boy troubles. That's all._

_And you're OK with Nessie liking someone else?_

_Of course I am. _I hope I convinced _her_, because me… yeah, not so much.

Seth must have joined Leah and my awkward convosation about my non-existent love life.

_Hey dude, what have I missed?_

_Oh, Jake's just having a nervous breakdown,_

_Oh, well, what else is new? _If I were with him I would have given him a "Ha Ha, my sides are splitting that was so hilarious" look, and most likely a hard punch in the arm. Leah must have picked that up from my thoughts. Both her and I know that Seth sometimes goes a bit overboard, and then Leah usually has to clean up his mess. He wonders why she babys him sometimes…

_He's sorry Jake, but it's just that you're always worrying about Nessie, and whether she'll find someone other than you. Uh, HELLO? You're meant to be together – how many times do we need to assure you of that?_

_As many times is needed. _I think I sensed some rolling of eyes on their parts.

_So, what happened?_

_Oh, um. Her first day included a "pretty boy", but one of her new friends like him._

_Bummer. - Hilarious_ Leah – _Yeah, I crack myself up too… _I guess she picked the comment out of my thoughts. Is that a sibling thing – intentionally invade Jake's mind?

_As much fun as this is, I'm tired. I'll most likely talk to you tomorrow…_

I immediately phased back, and climbed through my tiny bedroom window. I didn't even bother showering, I just got into bed and tried to get the image of _pretty boy_ Adam and my Nessie out of my head…

* * *

_**R&R – it's much appreciated.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **It's taken me agesssssssssssss to finish this ****chapter… arghh! No I love it really! I hope you do too.**

**Disclaimer – Despite what I believe, I do not own Twilight - darn it. Ooh and Katy Perry's "thinking of you", nope that isn't mine either… Double darn!**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter 5 – New Perspe****ctives**

**Nessie's POV:**

The sun was glaring through my window; I took that as a sign to haul my ass out of bed. Going out of my bedroom, I tripped on my heels from yesterday. _Who put those there?_ I was contemplating making my breakfast, but I wasn't hungry because I had hunted yesterday. Blood keeps you satisfied longer than human food; I don't know how that works, but it does. I just sat at the breakfast bar. My mom and dad must have gone out hunting really early… what time is it anyway? The clock's glare from the cooker stood out in the room, _WHAT? It's only 6.30? Why am I out of bed? It's still the middle of the night! _… Before I could convince myself to go back to bed, my mom and dad came through the front door; both sets of eyes glistening with new golden highlights.

"It's a little early for you isn't it?" _Oh, that was just hilarious dad._

"Yes, I am a bundle of chuckles aren't I?" Seriously – he just loves to invade my thoughts; just because he can doesn't mean he should… How tired am I? I'm being really short with him today. _Perk up Nessie!_ – Give me another hour and that may just be possible.

"Ellie's having a slumber party this Saturday. Can I go?"

"Of course you can honey,"

"Thanks mom. So where'd you hunt?"

"About a mile just past your dad's and my meadow - you know where the mountain lions are?" I nodded. Maybe it was a little too early for me.

"I'll be the one driving you to school today," My dad and Jacob had come to an agreement that the days that it's an overcast, mom or dad will drive me to school, and the rest of the days, Jake will take me. Then Jake comes and gets me after school every day. I thought it was a good agreement, I liked the idea of not being asked immediately how my day was – even though I've only been once and it was a success, well except for the Adam fiasco. I wonder if he does like Mai…

* * *

My dad said goodbye to me as I almost ran out of the car as when he'd switched off the engine, I saw Mai and Ellie waiting most likely for Dan and me. I had decided that the Aston Martin was a little too flashy for dropping your daughter off at school, so we'd gone for the Volvo, but despite my choice of car, a few heads still turned. With a brief goodbye and a peck on his cheek, I was off across the parking lot to greet the two waving idiots.

"Hey, my mom and dad said it was OK about your birthday shindig"

"Ooh, good, I was hoping you could go, it'll be really good with you there Ness" _Talk about warm fuzzies, bless her._

"So, we waiting for Dan?"

"Yeah, she texted me earlier saying that she was going to be a bit later – her brother just woke up, the lazy idiot."

Right then, an ostentatious, flashy green convertible came strolling into the parking lot. It still wasn't as ostentatious as Aunt Rose's; I think it adds to the ostentatious factor if you're a shiny vampire - who isn't supposed to be exposed to sunlight – to have a open top convertible, which is fast, expensive and racing red.

Riding in the green car, there were two girls who looked like the queen bees of the school. They were sat up on the back of the car, with their feet on the back seats. Flo Rida's 'Right round' was blasting from the stereo. I had a strong feeling that they weren't the type of people I would like to 'hang out' with, what with their heads stuck so far up their asses, I don't think they noticed that they had stopped in a parking spot. Only when the car jerked to a stop, and they were flung into the back seat.

Ellie must have noticed me looking at the ostentatious twins, "That's the Smith sisters. The _'rulers'_ of the school. Echk, I hate them."

Dan must have just arrived – I didn't notice her walking up to us, she mumbled something under her breath from beside me

"Did you just say they were witches?"

"No - but it rhymes with it,"

The ostentatious twins walked with their hips swinging. I don't think they noticed that most of the student body were rolling their eyes and saying under their breath to their friends things like "Put it away" and "Didn't you make a good enough entrance" and "You have to make sure that you're being watched, don't you?"

We went though the school doors a little after the ostentatious twins, each raising an eyebrow and shaking our heads.

"Where's Adam today?"

"Oh, I forget you're new. He sleeps in, and comes in during lunch"

"OK" that explains the 'down in the dumps' expression Mai was supporting.

12.30, we were eating lunch in the cafeteria, and Adam appeared. He came up and straddled one of the chairs.

"Hey Adam. How are you today? Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking," His hair curled oddly, it was straight up to the ends, then it curled into his perfect eyes.

**Saturday Morning**

Ellie's mom came to pick me up from grandma and grandpa's mansion. I could sense that their eyes were popping out at the size of the house.

Auntie Alice and Aunt Rose had been primping me for the better part of the morning. They dressed me in some bootleg, dark denim jeans, a sleeveless coral top with black splodges and a huge print of a poppy on the side. The ensemble was coupled with the same shoes as I wore to my first day of school – which I insisted on, they were surprisingly comfy despite the 6-inch heel, but they're really pretty. THEY'RE MY NEW FAVORITE SHOES!

When the doorbell sounded, I ran to the door almost tripping over Uncle Emmett's foot, which he had purposely stuck out. I didn't know he was 11…

On the way to the mall, we picked up Dan and Mai. Then we were sailing down the highway – but not as fast as my family. I hope that none of my friends ever have to be in a car that one of my family members happens to be driving.

We got to the mall slower than I'm used to; it usually takes Auntie Alice and me about 10 minutes. But as Mrs James doesn't drive like a maniac, it took us about an hour to get there. This was good – us four girls were gossiping the whole way there, about Adam, school and the ostentatious twins – "The blonde is called Alexandria or Alexa, and her twin is called Riley, but she MAKES people call her Riles" _What is it with all the nicknames? _

We ran into Urban Outfitters, I headed STRAIGHT to the shoes, while Mai went in the direction of the cute tees, Dan made her way to the bags and Ellie was swooning over all of the jeans. I found some gorgeous heels, at only $49.99, a sling-back, open toe, with small buckles up the side – I couldn't resist!

After we'd ravaged Urban Outfitters of their stock, we moved on to Sears, we didn't find anything we wanted. As we were walking out, Ellie pointed – as she'd been doing all day – to a store. It was the photographers. They had no one waiting – how odd? There's usually queue after queue. We sat down in the comfy chairs – like the ones they have in upscale hairdressers – and five minutes after we walked through the door, we were being called forward. We decided to change into our new outfits that we'd just bought. As I was dressed in my new heels, blue denim skinny jeans and a sleeveless sequinned white vest and a black leather jacket slung on my shoulders; they had me straddle a motorbike. The other girls, wearing slouch or flared jeans, coupled with heels and bust enhancing tops, had to lean against the bike. It was an odd picture, but I HAD to get it. We all looked amazing. They also did one where Dan and me gave Ellie and Mai piggyback rides, I loved that one too, and we're all laughing hysterically. I got a large print of that one too. Then we did an odd pose – I still don't know how we pulled it off – Ellie and Dan had to sit on the floor, legs open and their feet touching – so they made a diamond shape with their legs. Then Mai and me laid across their legs, our elbows on the floor, and our hands supporting our chins, ankles crossed. This is what baffled me, Dan and Ellie, somehow managed to bend around Mai and me and look at the camera - which wasn't in their line of sight, if they didn't do that, they wouldn't have been in the picture, it would have been Mai and me laying across legs. It turned out OK. I bought that one too.

After ten million more poses, we paid for our prints. Then we made our way to the food court. As we were in the queue for McDonalds, Mai was looking around, and her breath caught in her throat. I could sense her blood going a LOT quicker than normal. Me, Dan and Ellie turned to where Mai was fixated. There was a God like creature just across the court; he could have been Achilles or Hercules in disguise. I assumed that by the way Mai was eyeing him up I think she got dibs. Oh well.

We ordered our food and Mai only got a hot chocolate. She has it bad – you never see Mai missing a meal – food is what she lives for. She insisted that we sat at the closest of the free tables near to where Hercules was. After about five minutes of Mai eyeing him up, he came over to introduce himself,

"Hey, I'm Chase, Chase Martinez"

"Hi, I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" _Do they use that on every new person or something?_

"Yeah, my mom and my sister Lily and me have just moved here from Phoenix,"

Oh, I just had to interrupt then, "My mom comes from Phoenix,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she moved here about 8 years ago, to live with my grandpa."

"Wow, her and me will have to talk sometime."

"Yeah, I'm sure she'd love it" my mom doesn't usually find people who moved from Arizona to Forks, as it's a major shock to one's internal weather system.

He turned towards Mai, with immediate lust in his eyes. It was as if she was his soul and he'd just met it just now, and prior to this, he was just wandering around aimlessly; not knowing what to do with him. The way he looked at Mai in that split second, it looked as if he had become whole. It's a shocker what you can notice with these vampire senses of mine.

Chase ended up sitting next to Mai; insisting that he got to know everything about her. From where she's from, to what her interests and hobbies are. It was a shocker to him when she said she loves to play video games on her sofa. I guess she doesn't really seem like the type.

He went with us for the rest of the day. Holding our bags for us while we invaded the designer stores. Catching glimpses at Mai whenever he could. I kept saying to myself 'I hope she falls for chase, and stops liking Adam,' but I really don't know why I was thinking that, it's not that I'd ever want anything to happen between me and Adam. I see him as more of a best friend or a loveable and shy brother. I guess it just makes me feel a lot better – even though it's probably none of my business – that she may get over her infatuation over the one guy that she's known for forever and a day.

**A few hours later…**

Ellie, Dan, Mai and I were waiting for Ellie's mom to come and pick up and Chase waited with us, not that any of us were against this, if Mai is happy, we're happy; and that's what she is, happy - over happy.

**The Slumber Party…**

Ellie's house was a small town house in the middle of the suburbs, and once we got there, we lugged our bags up to her "heuuuuuuge" bedroom. Straight away, Mai started talking mindlessly about Chase, and how she already feels as if she'd known him for her whole life.

We scoffed all of the Dominos pizzas in record time, while we awed and weeped at _The Notebook. _I'm pretty happy that I have half of human mom in me, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do any of this.

Ellie's mom insisted that we settled down at 1.30, but all of us – including Mrs James - knew that that was not going to happen.

So, there we were – the four of us sat in our sleeping bags in a circle on Ellie's bedroom floor, gossiping mindlessly about boys, school, the ostentatious twins and me - of course.

"So, what was it like to be home-schooled? I bet it's weird to go to a school now"

"Yeah, it's pretty odd, having friends. I mean I've been Jake's best friend for as long as I can remember and him mine, we're always together. It wasn't really weird 'cause I never had the experience of school before this, so I didn't really know anything different."

Dan tuned in just now, because before, she was staring off into space or daydreaming. "So, you've never had friends before – wait, does that mean that you've never had a boyfriend before?"

_OK, did they see me go red just now? _"Um, yeah – no I've never had a boyfriend. I just haven't had the opportunity to really. The only guys that I knew before I came to school were the ones at the rez, and I wasn't really that interested in them in that way, it's like I've got 100 brothers" _I hope that came out right… _by the looks on their faces, it did.

"So, what about Jake?"

"What about Jake?" _What were they thinking that Jacob and me are more than we are? I can't imagine that…_

"You and Jake spend a lot of time together, he kisses you, he drops you off and picks you up, and you're both really close. We're just wondering whether there's something there that we don't know of," _WHAT? OK - yes they were thinking what I thought they were thinking, _"You don't have to tell us, but you can if you want to." I was surrounded by crazy clown smiles.

"There's nothing. Were just best friends, that's all," Nope, nada, nothing going on between us. I wonder what that would be like. I've said before that I would prefer someone who is my best friend, and that I have known for a long time; I just never considered Jake. Hmm… oh, that's going to get me thinking.

**4 hours later…**

We had talked until we sounded stoned, you know, mumbling random nonsense. I had drifted off without realising it.

_Jake was walking up to me in the parking lot; he was picking me up; like any other day of school. We ran up to each other – like a romantic scene at a beach, where two people meet at the middle – and he kissed me passionately. I didn't want to be away from him. I wanted to love him, like I had missed out on loving him for my whole life. I wanted to stay there for the rest of our forever, never moving, never changing. There forever with the love of my life "Nessie," Jake's voice sounded weird, "is she hallucinating?" OK, what? "No, she ain't high Dan" Dan's in my perfect_ _world; Hi Dan "I guess – should we wake her up?" "Yeah, I think that might be smart" Eh? "Nessie darling, wake up Nessie," Definitely not Jake's voice – wait, am I dreaming? _

Opening my eyes was like realisation had hit me; am I falling for Jacob? There's no other explanation of the fast flowing blood going through my heart, the rapid breathing, the way that I couldn't concentrate on Dan, Mai and Ellie trying to get my attention. I was fixated on Jake and the perfectness of him – the way his wolfness was able to keep me warm and toasty… This is going to be interesting; I wonder what my dad will hear…

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, the whole Adam and Mai non-existent relationship thing was getting boring, so I used my daydreaming tool!**

**R&R… It's much appreciated**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **It's taken me agesssssssssssss to do another chapter, so here goes...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Ooh and Katy Perry's "thinking of you", nope that isn't mine either...**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Thinking Of You**

**Chapter 6** - Changes

**Nessie's POV:**

"How was it?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Did you buy anything I can commandeer?"

I have a feeling that my eyebrows are now implanted into my forehead, the door isn't even closed and Auntie Alice was mesmerised by what I had bought. My mom, dad and grandma were awing over the photos we had done. We all looked next to perfect.

It seemed like it was super late, or I'm just massively tired. I decided to go straight to bed.

"I'm like super tired, night people." I hugged everyone goodnight and ascended up to my bedroom. Seconds after I had changed into my pyjamas Jake appeared by the open window.

I've never seen how beautiful he is; wow he's like... _wow..._ I think I feel my head turning into mush for Jake. _I hope he feels the same for me; maybe I should make it known, NOOOOOOOOOO! Noooo no Nessie, remember dad will be listening in to everything I'm thinking now - Shurrup nessie..._

"Hey Jake, do you fancy a walk?" His warm lips scrunched to one side. I was befuddled.

"Nice , I like the bunnies,"

"I've been outside in my pyjamas before, pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeese, I'd love some air"

"Sure," he paused for a second; I reckon he'll be mentally telling dad that we're going out for a while. "Righteo, come on kiddo"

He slung me across his back and made the descent down out of the window, soon we were at our usual spot – where we know no one will be able to hear our thoughts.

"So, how was the slumber party? Full of awesome fuzzy slippers and pillow fights?"

"There were fuzzy slippers"

I love his chuckle; it heats up something inside my chest. Without me even knowing it, I was smiling. _Cool it Nessie!_ _Maybe I should drop a subtle hint to see how he sees me, yeah I'll do that. Oh boy, here goes..._

He hugged me; I was pressed into his warm, comforting, wonderful chest. I hoped he wouldn't ever let me go. But when he did, I stayed there still clutching his waist for a couple more seconds. He looked down at me; he had a loving smile on his face, like he'd finally got something he'd been waiting for, for a really long time.

"Jake, um," I didn't know how to word it, I didn't know what I wanted to word. I wanted to tell him about the dream and how I don't want to stop thinking about him. _Just say that..._

When I was through, I probably sounded like a bumbling idiot, I most defiantly said "um" one too many times. Instead of looking like he wanted to be out of the conversation like now, he simply looked down at me smiling. He took me in his arms, lifted me off of the ground and kissed me.

* * *

**The next morning...**

I woke up in my bed at grandma and grandpa's. I hoped it wasn't another dream. Please don't be another dream...

I was sat at the breakfast table when Jake walked in, he hugged me from behind and kissed the side of my neck. _YAY! It wasn't a dream_ I currently have an urge to happy-dance. _Remember to keep it cool Nessie, remember, Uncle Jasper may end up rocking in the corner again..._

"Hey Jake, how'd you sleep?"

"Like a baby,"

"So... are you driving me today? It's super sunny out"

"Yeah I am. Are you ready for some learning?"

"Ready as I'll ever be,"

We sped again down the roads to school - he was bending the speed meter dial.

When we arrived at school, there was no one at the curb to greet me and any of our other friends. That was odd. I found out when I went into home room that things had changed overnight apparently. Mai was talking to the ostentatious twins, and she wasn't rolling her eyes like she usually does. Ellie and Dan were trailing her. I went to talk to Chase and who I guessed was his twin sister, Lily.

"Hey, do you remember me?"

"Oh yeah, hi Nessie. Nessie this is my sister Lily, Lily - Nessie"

"Nice to meet you Nessie"

"Yeah same here"

At lunch Dan, Mai and Ellie were sat at the ostentatious twin's table. I guess that's how it goes, Chase and lily seem nice anyway, we can relate to one another, because we're all new to this school. It was about 12.20 and Adam walked over to our table and immediately was mesmerised by Lily. I guess I can understand, she works her long brownish-redy hair and her stylish yet label-less glasses, and she's the kind of girl that you know is going to be the life of the party.

"Adam, this is Lily, Lily - Adam"

Lily broke herself away from her drink, only to be amazed in Adam's bed-head beauty.

For the rest of the day, Adam remained in his daze that he was in at lunch. He's most defiantly forgotten about his non-existent relationship with Mai.

* * *

**R&R... It's much appreciated :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **It's taken me agesssssssssssss to do another chapter, GCSEs and A Levels suck...**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. Ooh and Katy Perry's "thinking of you", nope that isn't mine either...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

**Thinking Of You**

I wake up thinking solely of Jake and his awesomeness and how gorgeous he is, it's so strange I've never noticed the perfectness of his skin and the chiselled ridges on his stomach and arms, and that kiss – WOW, I know I have no comparisons but just wow. Then I realised that I had been thinking of Jake for about 20 minutes now and my dad would have tuned in about 19 minutes ago with his super-supersonic hearing and will have heard just about every detail of mine and Jake's new found relationship. I turned to put my slippers on and there was a shadow below the door frame I could hear a tapping foot. _Crap._

"I don't know what he was thinking, she's way too young for this, you bloody gave birth to her 6 years ago and she's off snogging every tom dick and harry she sets her eyes on!"

"You knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Wouldn't you rather she be happy rather than resent you for denying the most important relationship she's probably ever going to have in her life? And for the record she's only kissed Jacob – once. Didn't you expect it soon anyway, I know I did," Listening from behind the closed door in the kitchen while being comforted by Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice I feel like a really small child. My dad was still fuming and my mum was trying to reason with him, I still do not know what this whole important plan for my life is all about but I think I'm probably ready to find out if it includes me and Jacob and our future. I hope its good news...

The argument in the morning made it difficult to be in the house, I guess it's a good thing that it was a Monday and I had to go to school, I guess it was also a good thing that I know the majority of the curriculum because I don't think there'd be a lot of listening on my part today. I arrived in school, my Auntie Alice drove me; I felt like I couldn't be with Jake when it was all blowing up, so I rang him and said to him that Alice was taking me to school, he seemed a bit territorial, oh well.

"I hope you have a good day," I could sense that she could see that I wouldn't be so focused today "and don't worry too much about the whole thing with you and Jake, if it's meant to be it'll work out fine... _trust me_" It's hard to argue with auntie Alice at times because when you can see the future it seems rather stupid 'cause I know she'll be right.

**2 Hours later**

It was lunch time but lunch was not on my mind. I couldn't say as much for Adam, he can half eat like a horse for a skinny guy, if I didn't have the metabolism of a vampire I would so be jealous. Between scoffing food, Adam was blurting random trivia about video games to the table but it seemed to me that chase was the only one that was remotely interested in gravity hammers and exterminations. I however was focused more on the thoughts of my dad causing major problems between me and Jake, what if I'm told being with him is forbidden because he's a ancient enemy of the vampires, but that doesn't seem too likely because I reckon that argument would have happened much before my birth. I think I need to know the big mystery between Jake and me as I can't function when people know things that I don't because things don't stay quiet for that long in my house what with vampires that read minds, the future and emotions, I'm surprised it's lasted this long to be honest, it was probably some secret everyone was sworn to secrecy about when I was born but normally that wouldn't stop it from slipping out... Maybe it has. Maybe I didn't realise the nature of the conversation when it did. This is frustrating.

I looked around the table to try and figure how long I had been in my daze, I'm thinking quite a while because the lads were onto television now; something called 'Scarred' sounds cool yet disgusting. Lily was just sitting quietly at the picnic table obviously smitten with Adam it was no mystery – well except to Adam, he was clueless. She was just giving him the listening intently look, but obviously thinking about their future, it was sweet actually because I know that by the time that my friends are in their eighties with grandchildren I'll be around 30 by my actual birth date and thinking about settling down, that's quite sad but funny to think about.

"So... to science?" I said when the bell sounded.

"Nah, I don't know He really bores me."

"Who Mr Lind, but he's a geekish legend" Lily replied.

"Reckon I'll skip, what do you say Lils?" Even though Lily was almost convinced, she was still too chicken to follow... like me. However, Chase was more than happy to follow. We parted ways in the corridor and Lily finally turned towards our classroom when the boys made it into the distance behind the curtain of trees.

* * *

**R&R... It's much appreciated :)**


End file.
